The Boss has an Idea
by ShaundiandtheBossFanFic
Summary: Johnny's movie is cancelled, Pierce is freaking out, the boss has an idea which Shaundi doesn't like. Gat loves the idea but Pierce makes Shaundi feel conscious about her looks. Will anyone find out about her feelings for the boss? Does she even know her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction on Saints row, I am a huge fan of the game and I hope you all enjoy reading! :)**

"Boss," said Pierce angrily.

"What is it Pierce?" the boss answered with a sigh of annoy-meant.

Pierce stormed towards the boss who was slouching on the couch playing with his gun.

"They cut us off!" Pierce said as he threw his hands in the air.

The boss stopped toying around with the rifle and looked up to Pierce.

"What?" He asked sitting up properly.

"They cut us off," Pierce said again. "Here, look at this."

Pierce slid a piece of paper across the table between the boss and himself.

"The fuck is this?" The boss asked, picking it up.

"It's the contract," Pierce informed the boss.

The boss scanned the contract and threw it back on the table.

"What are we gonna do boss?" Pierce asked.

The boss thought for a moment.

"If they're cancelling Gats movie, maybe we should make a programme," the boss suggested.

"What you talking bout?" Pierce asked confused.

The boss thought of his idea and smirked to himself.

Just then, Shaundi walked into the room smoking a spliff.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"The movie is cancelled," Pierce told her.

Shaundi stepped back stunned.

"What?" she asked. "How are we going to make money if Gats movie is cancelled?"

"That's what I was thinking, but the boss has an idea," Pierce told her.

Shaundi and Pierce both looked towards the boss.

"So," said Shaundi. "What do we do?"

The boss smirked towards her and Pierce.

"Shaundi," he said. "Your gonna be a star."

Shaundi stared at the boss for a few moments before speaking.

"A star? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah boss," said Pierce. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Shaundi is gonna be a star," he repeated.

"No shit," said Pierce. "I mean how, when and why?"

"Leave the thinking to me," the boss told him. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Asshole," Pierce said miserably.

As the boss went to walk off to get things started, Shaundi stood in his way.

"I am still confused about this shit," she said.

"Don't worry girl," the boss said as he put her hand on her shoulder. "I'll sort everything out."

**_*Three hours later...*_**

Pierce, Johnny and Shaundi sat on the couch in the penthouse, waiting for the boss to arrive.

"What's taking him so long?" Pierce asked.

"Hey, the boss is at work, he won't disappoint us," Johnny said.

"I am still so confused about this shit," Shaundi told them like she told the boss earlier on that day.

Just at that moment, the elevator doors opened and in walked the boss, making his way towards the three.

"Shit boss," Pierce said. "You took your time."

The boss held his gun to Pierce's head.

"You don't wanna piss me off Pierce," the boss said firmly.

"Chill boss," Johnny said as he quickly stood up, putting the boss's gun down. "What's up?"

"Did you get what you were after?" Pierce asked.

"I did," the boss replied, throwing himself on the couch.

"What's with the pissed attitude then?" Johnny asked.

The boss looked up at Johnny who was waiting for an answer.

"I got what I was after, the rest doesn't matter," the boss told him.

Johnny nodded and sat down on the couch opposite the boss.

"So, what have you got?" he asked.

"I've got Shaundi here to do a programme, it's called 'Who wants to date Shaundi?'" the boss informed them.

"What?!" Shaundi yelled as she stood up.

Johnny laughed.

"Relax girl," the boss said.

"Relax?" she asked. "How do you expect me to relax?!"

The boss stood up and put his hand gently on Shaundi's shoulder.

"Just relax Shaundi," he said again.

Shaundi took his word and tried to calm herself down.

"So how does the programme work?" Pierce asked.

The boss turned to face Pierce with one eyebrow raised.

"I think you should have an idea of how the programme would work Pierce," Johnny said chuckling.

Pierce frowned and slouched down on the couch in embarrassment. Johnny found this amusing and laughed again.

"Alright enough," the boss said. "Back to business."

"Like I was saying," Pierce said, giving Johnny a glare. "How do the programme work?"

"Shaundi is the star of the show. She will take each of us on a date that will be shown on television..." the boss didn't finish explaining.

"What?!" Shaundi once again stood up from the couch.

"Relax Shaundi, it's for the money," the boss told her.

Shaundi shook her head and sat down on the couch again with her arms folded.

"As I was saying," the boss started explaining again. "At the end of each date, Shaundi will get to rate us and the date and then see who wins, ta da..."

Gat clapped.

"I'm loving this plan," he said amused.

"On a date with Shaundi?" Pierce asked. "No offence girl, but dreadlocks and hippie clothes are not my type."

Shaundi stared at Pierce intimidatingly. The boss saw this and stood in front of Shaundi to break the fact that she wanted to kill Pierce right now.

"Shaundi," he said.

Shaundi looked up to him slowly, still with her arms crossed.

"Let's go some place else shall we?" he suggested as he held his hand out.

She took the offer and took his hand in hers. The boss helped her up from the couch and walked towards the elevator doors.

"Where are we going?" Shaundi asked.

"Your going to be a star, you need a new look right?" the boss explained.

Shaundi looked at the boss in disgust for a minute.

"Are you judging the way I look?" she asked.

"Hell no," he said. "I'm just saying it'd be nice if you could get that you know, star look."

Shaundi nodded and looked down to the elevator floor. The boss noticed and lifted her face up to his.

"Girl," he said. "Don't take it the wrong way, your beautiful just the way you are."

Shaundi was surprised by this comment and stared into the boss's eyes. The boss stared back but after a second or two clicked back to reality and looked away. Shaundi felt embarrassed as she got caught up in her feelings for the boss. Nobody knew about her feelings for him, she didn't even know herself if she truly love him.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll sure be making chapter 2 soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The boss danced the night away, Pierce played the night away and Johnny drank the night away. Music was blasting inside the penthouse and ho's were everywhere, dancing on stripper poles, giving the saints a lap dance and even getting some of the saints laid.

"Boss!" Pierce yelled over the music.

The boss stopped dancing with the ho's and made his way over to Pierce.

"What is it Pierce?" he asked.

Pierce smirked and pointed over to the elevator doors. The boss turned around to see the new improved Shaundi. The boss stared at her with his mouth open. Shaundi blushed and made her way over to the boys.

"Hey," she said.

"H-h..." The boss couldn't get his words out.

Pierce gave the boss an interesting look and nudged his arm, making him spill his drink over Shaundi.

Shaundi stepped back and looked down at her drenched clothes.

"I am so sorry," the boss said with his hand over his mouth.

"It's fine," she said as she shook the alcohol that was dripping from her sleeve.

The boss stepped forward closer to her and took off his jacket.

"Here," he said as he handed her his piece of clothing.

"Oh no, it's ok," she said.

"Uh, Shaundi you may want to take the offer," Pierce told her as he pointed at her now see-through top.

Shaundi looked down and her face went red with embarrassment. She took the boss's jacket and quickly put it on.

The boss then put his hand on Shaundi's back and guided her upstairs and into his room. He closed the door behind them and Shaundi turned to him.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"You can't be seen in drenched clothes and it's freezing outside so there's not point in walking home in wet clothes," he told her.

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"Well, if you want to you can stay here the night," the boss offered her.

Shaundi took a moment to think before speaking again.

"What will I wear to bed?" she asked.

"You can wear one of my tops," the boss replied.

"Ok but who's bed will I sleep in?" she asked, hoping for it to be his bed.

"Mine," he answered. "But if you feel uncomfortable you can sleep on the couch."

"No it's fine," Shaundi said smirking to herself.

The boss nodded and smiled at her as he walked towards his draw, taking out one of his t-shirts.

"Put this on," he said as he handed Shaundi his top.

Shaundi took her clothes off and the boss stared intensely. Shaundi stopped and noticed.

"Do you mind?" she asked smirking.

The boss's face went bright red.

"Uh, I uh, um, I-I uh you, I um..." The boss was so embarrassed he didn't know what to say.

Shaundi was surprised by this but didn't show it. She put the boss's t-shirt on and laughed at him.

The boss looked to the floor, trying to hide his humiliation. Shaundi found this very cute and approached the boss slowly.

"Are you ok?" she asked, lifting his face up with her index finger.

The boss stared at her flawless skin and then into her eyes. Although Shaundi really liked the boss, she wanted every moment with him to be perfect and not just have sex and then it's all over and done with them like her ex's.

The boss moved closer to Shaundi so his face was inches from hers. He stared at her red lips and licked his own. He wanted to taste them so badly.

Shaundi felt like all her blood rushed to the surface of her face and she was debating whether she should make a move.

The boss slowly then moved his lips closer to hers and closed his eyes. Shaundi did the same and their lips were centre-meters away from one another's.

Just at that moment the door flung open, breaking the tension and wanting of the kiss.

"What the fuck?!" The boss yelled as a ho walked in with a gun.

She held the gun to her chest and aimed it at Shaundi. She pulled the trigger and the boss pushed Shaundi onto the bed, taking the bullet himself.

"Boss!" Shaundi screamed.

Pierce then came running into the bedroom and shot the oh before she could do anymore damage. Johnny came running in afterwards.

"Boss are you alright?" Pierce asked as he knelt down to the floor by the boss's side.

The boss didn't say a word. He lay on the floor in pain, holding his side where the bullet struck him.

"Johnny, kill all those mother fucking ho's," Pierce ordered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Johnny said and lifted his gun to his chest.

As Johnny stood by the door guarding the room, Shaundi quickly knelt next to Pierce by the boss's side. She put her hand gently on the boss's cheek.

"Boss," she said, trying to hold back her tears.

The boss looked up to her, barely opening his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Pierce looked at Shaundi confused.

"Do what?" he asked.

"She was going to shoot me," Shaundi told him. "The boss stood in the way and took the bullet for himself."

Pierce stared at Shaundi with a surprised look on his face and then looked back down to the boss who closed his eyes slowly.

"Boss?" Pierce said with a worried tone.

The boss didn't answer.

"Boss?!"

Shaundi started panicking and started bawling with tears.

"Boss, answer me if you can hear me," Pierce said.

The boss still didn't answer.

"How's he doing?" Johnny yelled in.

Pierce shook his head slowly.

"Not good," he said.

Johnny shot the last hoe and walked toward Shaundi who was still bawling with tears. He tapped her on the back, comforting her.

"It's ok Shaundi," he said and then approached Pierce and the boss.

"Boss," Pierce said again.

The boss's arm twitched and he groaned as a reply.

"Boss?" Johnny said.

The boss was still and silent again.

"Check for a pulse," Johnny suggested.

Pierce nodded and put his two fingers on the boss's neck, waiting for a pulse.

"He barely has one," Pierce said panicking.

"I'll call an ambulance," Johnny said and got his phone out.

"Ok ok, keep cool," Pierce told himself. "Alright boss, stay with us."

Shaundi sat in the corner of the room with her legs tucked underneath her arms. Johnny noticed and walked towards her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"It's all my fault," she said.

"No, don't take this all out on you, it's not your fault," Johnny said.

"She was going to shoot me," she said. "He took the bullet."

Johnny was thinking on what to say.

"He's going to be alright," Johnny said as he put his hand on Shaundi's knee.

Shaundi stared at the boss who was unconscious on the floor.

"I hope so," she said quietly to herself.

**Thanks for reading my second chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading, there will be more chapters coming soon and I hope you continue reading! Please review, thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital Pierce, Johnny and Shaundi sit in silence, hoping the boss is ok.

"What do you think?" Pierce asked for their opinion.

Johnny and Shaundi were silent and didn't answer Pierce's question.

Just then, a female doctor walked in holding a clipboard.

"How is he doc?" Johnny asked.

"He's doing great," she replied. "He just needs to stay in hospital for another couple of days."

"A couple?" Pierce asked.

The doctor nodded and Pierce sighed as he slouched down in his chair.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked.

"No," Pierce answered.

"Very well," she said as she walked off.

Johnny and Pierce looked at each other.

"She seems suspicious," Johnny said.

"I was thinking the same," Pierce agreed.

Johnny and Pierce both stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Shaundi asked.

"To kick some ass," Johnny said.

"Who's? The doctor?" Shaundi asked.

"Yep," Pierce answered as he got his gun out.

"You can't do that!" Shaundi told them. "She's a doctor."

"Doctor my ass," Johnny said and reloaded his gun. "She's one of the morning stars."

"And how do you know that?" Shaundi asked him.

"Did you see her tattoo?" Johnny asked.

"No," Shaundi replied.

"She had the tattoo of the syndicate, the star," Johnny explained.

Pierce nodded.

"I seen it too," he told Shaundi.

Shaundi stood up and took her gun out of her pocket and held it up.

"What are we waiting for then?" she asked. "Let's kick some ass."

"Hell yeah," Johnny said as the three walked into the hospital room which the female doctor walked in.

When they walked in, they saw the female doctor on top of the boss only wearing thongs and her bra, kissing the boss's neck and biting his lip.

"What the fuck?!" Pierce said.

The boss struggled to get the woman off him as he was very weak from the gun shot.

"Boss!" Shaundi yelled as the three ran towards him.

Johnny pushed the woman off the boss and helped the boss up. The boss was still in pain and couldn't barely stand on his own.

"Shaundi, you take the boss, Pierce and I will handle this bitch," he said and nudged the boss so he would fall in Shaundi's direction.

Shaundi caught the boss and put his arm around her shoulders and helped him walk out of the hospital and towards the saints car.

Johnny picked up the woman and held the gun to her head.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged.

"What the fuck were you doing to our boss?" Pierce asked.

"I needed information from him," she answered.

"What was with the kissing and shit?" Johnny asked pushing the gun harder on her head.

"I thought it was a good way to convince him I wasn't an enemy," she told him.

"What do we do Johnny?" Pierce asked. "Shoot her or keep her just in case she has information that we may need?"

Johnny thought for a minute, then hit her across the head with his gun, making her unconscious.

"Guess we're keeping her," Pierce said.

Johnny walked out of the hospital with the woman over his shoulder, Pierce following behind. They reached the car which Shaundi was sitting in.

"Where's the boss?" Pierce asked.

Shaundi put her index finger to her lips, telling Pierce to "sh."

Pierce looked down to Shaundi's lap to see the boss sleeping. Pierce then looked back up to Shaundi, giving her a curious look.

"Come on Pierce!" Johnny yelled as he shoved the woman in the car boot.

Pierce jumped into the car along with Johnny and sped off, making their way back to the saints penthouse.

Once they reached the HQ, Johnny took the woman out of the boot and carried her upstairs while Pierce helped Shaundi get the boss out of the car, through the lobby, up the stairs and finally into the penthouse. They placed him on the couch and let him sleep for a while.

"Shaundi," Pierce said.

Shaundi looked up to him and Pierce continued talking.

"Is there anything going on between you and the boss?" he asked.

"What? No," Shaundi lied. "Why?"

"Just asking," Pierce said and smirked to himself as he saw through Shaundi's lie.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Johnny walked in the room and sat down next to Pierce on the couch.

"Where's the girl?" Pierce asked.

"Tied up to a chair," Johnny replied.

"Why did you keep her?" Shaundi asked.

Johnny chuckled.

"We're going to interrogate her to get information," he explained.

Shaundi nodded and looked towards the boss who started stirring.

Pierce and Johnny both burst out with laughter as they seen the boss sucking his thumb in his sleep.

"Oh my god," Pierce laughed. "I have to take a photo of this."

He stood up and took his phone out.

"Make sure it goes on the billboards," Johnny chucked.

Pierce laughed again and took a photo.

"You guys are so childish," Shaundi said.

"Hey, we're not the ones sucking our thumbs like your child like boyfriend," Pierce laughed.

Shaundi threw a sharp glare at Pierce and Johnny stopped laughing.

"Wait what?" he asked. "Boyfriend?"

Pierce laughed even harder.

"Whoah Shaundi, are you dating the boss?" Johnny asked and started chuckling.

"No!" Shaundi yelled.

The two kept on laughing until they heard gun shots. They stopped and looked towards Shaundi who was holding her gun in the air.

"If you two bastards are done playing around, you will live," she threatened them.

Pierce gulped and sat back down on the couch. Johnny was dying to laugh, he had to look away from Pierce who was scared to hell.

At that moment, the boss opened his eyes.

"Oh hey boss," Johnny said, holding his laugh in.

The boss say up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well uh..." Pierce didn't finish as Johnny hit his arm.

"Nothing," Johnny said.

The boss stared at then, trying to figure out what they're hiding. He looked at Shaundi for help but noticed she was pissed off.

"What's wrong Shaundi?" he asked.

"We need to have a talk boss," Shaundi told him.

"Ooooo the boss is in trouble," Pierce joked around, Johnny burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" the boss asked, confused.

Shaundi stood up from the couch and held out her hand, offering the boss help. The boss took the offer and she helped him up, putting his arm around her shoulders and helping him walk up to his room.

"Be careful Shaundi!" Pierce called out. "You don't want to hurt him even more by fucking him too hard!"

Johnny and Pierce burst out laughing and Shaundi rolled her eyes as she opened the door for the boss to walk in.

Shaundi heard Johnny say, "stop Pierce, I'm gonna cry with laughter!"

"They're such dicks," Shaundi said.

"I don't know what's going on," the boss said.

Shaundi sighed and stepped forward, closer to him.

"Pierce and Johnny think we have something going on," Shaundi explained.

The boss thought for a minute and then sat down on the end of his bed.

"I need to know," Shaundi said.

The boss looked up at her.

"Need to know what?" he asked.

"If we have something going on," she said. "You know Pierce and Johnny will keep at this forever just to piss us off if we don't admit that there's something going on between us, but how can we admit it when there isn't? I'm not dealing with them bastards annoying me about this."

The boss thought for a moment and rested his hands on his closed fists. Shaundi knelt down in front of him.

"I need to know," she said again.

The boss stared at her lips as she talked and then into her eyes. Shaundi waited for an answer...

**Thank you again for reading my chapters! I will be writing chapter 4 either today or tomorrow, please stick around and read the rest, I appreciate it a lot! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shaundi," the boss said. "I like you, I really do but I can't have a serious relationship with one of my crew members."

Shaundi's facial expression turned to disappointment. She stood up properly and took a few steps back, away from the boss.

"I just don't know what to say," she said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Shaundi," the boss said.

"No," said Shaundi. "Just forget it."

Shaundi walked out of the boss's bedroom with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked down the steps and Pierce and Johnny looked at her.

"How'd it go with the boss?" Pierce laughed.

Shaundi shot an intimidating glare at Pierce. Johnny analyse Shaundi's face and noticed that she was crying. He punched Pierce in the arm to stop him from laughing.

"Shaundi are you ok?" Johnny asked.

Pierce wondered what Johnny was talking about until he looked towards Shaundi and saw for himself that she was crying.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Shaundi," Pierce apologised.

Shaundi sniffed and shook her head.

"It's fine Pierce," she said as she wiped her tears.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

Shaundi make her way over to the boys and sat on the couch opposite them.

"I knew if I reveal my feelings for the boss I'd get hurt," she said.

Johnny stood up and looked towards the boss's room.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Johnny said. "Pierce, comfort Shaundi."

Pierce moved over to Shaundi and tapped her on the back, making sure she was ok while Johnny walked up the stairs and opened the boss's bedroom door.

"Boss?" he said.

The boss was still sat on the end of his bed with his his head in his hands. Johnny made his way towards the bed and sat down next to him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I like her Gat," the boss answered. "I always have."

"You know, she really heartbroken. I think she liked you for a long time," Johnny told him.

The boss looked up at Johnny from his hands.

"A long time?" he asked.

Johnny nodded and put his hand on the boss's shoulder.

"What happened? If you like her and she likes you, why are you both emotionally hurt?" he asks.

The boss shook his head slowly and then leaned back into his hands.

"I can't be with Shaundi, she's a saint and part of this family. If I feel for her more than I already do, I won't be able to cope if something bad happens to her," the boss explained.

Johnny nodded as a reply telling the boss that he understood his situation.

"I didn't know what else to say to her," he said. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"Wow," Johnny said, making the boss look back up to him from his hands. "You really like her don't you?"

The boss sighed and lied down on the bed.

"You should get some rest," Johnny told him.

The boss didn't say anything. Johnny stood up, taking the hint that the boss wanted to be left alone.

Johnny made his way out of the room and down the stairs to Pierce and Shaundi.

Shaundi seemed like she was enjoying her time playing chess with Pierce.

"Seriously Pierce?" Johnny asked. "Chess?"

"Chess is the best game in the whole of history," Pierce told him.

Johnny rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, watching Shaundi and Pierce play the game.

"The boss is taking this pretty hard," Johnny informed them.

Shaundi stopped playing and looked at Johnny.

"He is?" she asked.

Johnny nodded.

"He was sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands when I first walked in and when I left, he lied down on the bed and ignored me," he told them.

At that moment when Johnny finished speaking, the boss came out of the room as slammed the door shut. He slammed the door that hard that the chess board messed up.

"Really?" Pierce said with an annoyed tone.

Johnny laughed and Pierce mimicked him. The boss walked down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen, not making eye contact with any of the saints. Everyone watched him in silence as he walked.

"Told you he was taking this hard," Johnny whispered to Shaundi and Pierce.

Just then the boss, Shaundi, Pierce and Johnny all heard a scream for help. The boss walked into the room and made his way towards Johnny.

"Who have you got and what did you do?" he asked firmly.

"How did you know I took the girl? It could have been Pierce for all you know," Johnny said.

"Your predictable," the boss said.

Johnny stared at him for a minute before speaking again.

"We have one of the morning stars as hostage," Johnny told him.

"I'm the boss, you do not suggest or make plans that we keeps any of those piece of shits in this penthouse, understand?" the boss made himself clear.

Johnny was shocked that the boss was acting like this towards him.

"Gheez boss, what's gotten into you?" Pierce asked.

The boss shot a sharp glare at Pierce and Johnny stood up in the way of the boss's view.

"I'll take you to her," he said quickly.

Johnny led the way to the morning star he had as hostage. The boss walked into the room and saw the woman tied to the chair.

"Please let me go," she begged.

The boss approached the woman.

"I'll tell you everything if you just let me go," she promised them.

"And how will we know your not lying?" Johnny asked.

"Because I'm not," she told him.

She looked up to the boss with a painful look in her eyes.

"You know," the boss said. "Just having you in my presence makes me sick."

The woman gulped as she could tell the boss wasn't in the best of moods.

"You tell me what I need to know, and I'll think about letting you go," the boss told her.

She nodded and was prepared to answer the questions.

"Ok," the boss said as he paced back and forth in front of her. "Back at the hospital, you wanted to get needed information from me."

"Yes," she said.

"Who was you getting the information for? Why did you need it? And what information was it?" The boss threw questions at her.

"Well um..." she didn't answer any of them.

The next thing she knows, the boss pulled out his gun and stuck it to her head.

"Answer my motherfucking questions," the boss made himself clear for the second time today.

"Ok I'll talk," she said. "My leader sent me, he said he needed it so he knew what you were plotting so he knew what not to do or plot himself and he needed basic information."

"Example?" he asked.

"Like where you live," she answered.

"Good girl," Johnny said. "Your easy to interrogate you know."

The woman looked down in disappointment.

"Who are you?" the boss asked.

The woman looked up to them and opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Aisha," she told them.

"Aisha eh?" the boss asked.

Aisha nodded.

"Will you let me go now?" she asked.

The boss thought about it for a moment and then came to an answer.

"No," he said.

"What?! I answered all of your questions honestly and..." Aisha was cut off by the boss lifting his gun to her head once again.

"I said no," he told her firmly.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"You are not a morning star anymore," the boss told her.

"Wait what?" she asked confused.

Johnny looked at the boss with a confused look too.

"You are now a saint," the boss said.

"A saint?!" she said.

"How, what and why?!" Johnny asked. "We're never going to be able to make a saint out of her!"

"We did with Viola right?" the boss said making a point.

"Well yeah but that's only because killbane killed her twin," Johnny told him.

"Because of your kind of attitude Johnny, your going to be looking after her," the boss told him as he walked off.

When the boss entered the room where Shaundi ad Pierce were sitting, he informed them on the new saint.

"What?!" Pierce asked. "Are you fucking crazy?!"

The boss gave Pierce a pugnacious glance and then spoke.

"She's a saint, Johnny is looking after her and we're all going to work together," the boss told them.

As the boss went to walk off, Shaundi stepped in his way.

"I have a few questions," Shaundi said.

"What is it Shaundi?" he asked.

"One, why did you invite or should I say, force her into becoming a saint? Two, why are you pissed off? And three, tell me the reason why you can't be with me," Shaundi threw difficult questions at him.

"I forced her into the saints because I know she is capable of achieving goals that will help the saints," the boss answered her first question.

"What goals?" she asked.

"You'll see," the boss said as he was about to walk off past her.

Shaundi put her hand out on his chest and pushed him back in front of her.

"You still have two more questions to answer," Shaundi told him.

"I'm pissed off because I just am," he said and was about to walk off again.

Shaundi pushed him back in front of her again.

"I believe that," Pierce said. "He's always pissed off."

Shaundi rolled her eyes and then looked at the boss.

"I'm waiting for the next answer," she said.

The boss took a minute before answering.

"I don't know what I'd do if you get hurt," the boss told her. "I already feel for you and I know that if we get together, I'll fall in love with you and you will be my weakness. People will use you and hold it against because there's no doubt that our enemies won't find out how to physical and emotionally hurt me."

Pierce listened and was surprised by the boss's honesty and feelings towards Shaundi.

Shaundi stared at the boss with tears in her eyes.

"I understand your point," Shaundi said as she put her hand softly on his cheek. "But you need to understand my point."

The boss listened.

"I like you, I always have and I've never had the guts to tell you because I knew that if I revealed my feelings for you, I would end up being hurt one way or another. But I like you that much that I don't care about what will happen in the future, I care about what's happening now," she explained.

Pierce sniffed and wiped a tear.

The boss stared into Shaundi's watery eyes and slowly placed his lips onto hers. They shared a long, sweet kiss and then parted.

They looked into each other's eyes and the boss smiled at her. Shaundi smiled back and gave him a huge hug.

Pierce blowed his nose and let out a loud cry. The boss and Shaundi looked towards him as he was sitting on the couch sniffing and wiping his tears away.

"Love is so beautiful," he said crying again.

**Thank you for reading! I'll bring out more chapters soon! I hope your enjoying my story so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny paced back and forth in front of Aisha.

"Will you sit down," she said. "Your going to make yourself have a headache."

Johnny stopped pacing and took Aisha's word. He pulled out another chair and sat in front of her.

"Will you please untie me now?" she asked.

"No," Johnny replied. "I can't trust you yet."

Aisha gave him the puppy eye look. Johnny stared at her and thought for a minute. He stood up from the chair and walked towards the door.

"If your lucky, I'll untie your later," he said, opening the door.

"Please!" she yelled at him.

Johnny stopped and thought again. Just as he was about to walk back in and untie her, the boss walked in.

"Yelling isn't going to get you untied any faster," he told her.

Aisha glared at him and the boss found himself amusing. Johnny felt a little sorry for Aisha as she did tell them everything they needed to know.

"Boss," Johnny said.

The boss looked towards him for an answer.

"We should untie her," he suggested.

The boss walked up the Johnny very slowly and had the look of disgust on his face.

"I make the decisions," the boss told him. "Understand?"

Johnny nodded and looked away.

"Your really starting to get on my nerves Gat," the boss told him.

Johnny looked to the boss again and frowned.

"Don't give me that look," the boss told him.

"I think you being in charge has taken over our friendship," Johnny said as he walked out of the room.

"He's right," Aisha butted in.

The boss was furious and turned to face Aisha. He took out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" he asked firmly.

Aisha's gulped and shook her head quickly.

"Good answer," the boss said as he walked out.

The boss walked towards the couch where Shaundi was sitting and jumped over the back, placing himself sitting next to her.

"Hey," she said and smiled sweetly at him.

The boss smiled back and put his arm around her.

"Anything said about the programme?" she asked.

"Actually yes," the boss told her.

Pierce who was sitting on the opposite couch started listening while Johnny had no interest as he was mad at the boss.

"They said your starting the programme tomorrow and your taking Gat out on a date first," he told them.

Johnny payed more attention to what the boss had to say.

"I'm going on a date first?" he asked.

The boss nodded.

"Why me? Why can't it be you since your all loved up with her," Johnny said moodily.

The boss didn't say anything for a few seconds but then opened his mouth to speak. But before he could even say anything, Shaundi butted in and took his words.

"It's a programme," she told him. "It's nothing serious so just get on with it."

Johnny didn't say anything. He continued to ignore them.

Shaundi lied down on the couch, placing her head on the boss's lap and the boss stroked her arm gently while admiring how beautiful she was.

After a few minutes of the boss stroking her arm, she fell asleep and the boss stopped to relax his arm.

"Boss," Johnny said.

The boss looked up to Johnny.

"What's happened to you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Gat?" the boss asked.

"Since you began the leader all you've done is yell at all of us. You don't even call me by my name anymore," Johnny explained.

The boss looked down to the floor in shame.

"Look Gat, I-I mean Johnny," the boss corrected himself. "I'm sorry."

Johnny was surprised since how quick the boss apologised but he still sat I'm silence.

"What else do you want me to say?" the boss asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you, I don't mean it," the boss apologised again.

Johnny still sat in silence.

"For fuck sake Johnny! I'm sorry ok, I don't mean to be a dick and I know that being in charge is getting the best of me," the boss got frustrated.

Johnny saw in his eyes that he was sorry and accepted his apology.

"Boss," he said.

"What?" the boss answered.

"I have to tell you something important," Johnny told him.

The boss gave Johnny a confused look.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I think I like Aisha," Johnny replied.

The boss's face brightened up.

"You like Aisha?" he asked.

Johnny nodded. "She's so beautiful."

"Wow," the boss said. "I don't think I'd ever think about you having feelings for a woman."

Johnny chuckled and the boss saw that he was love struck by Aisha.

"That's why you wanted to untie her isn't it," the boss smirked.

Johnny went red in embarrassment.

"Maybe," he said.

The boss laughed and reached his hand into his pocket. He took out keys and threw them to Johnny.

"Go unlock the door and untie your girl," the boss told him.

"Seriously?" Johnny said with a surprised tone.

The boss nodded and smirked. Johnny stood up and thanked the boss as he approached the door which he unlocked and lead into the room where Aisha was tied to a chair.

As he walked towards her, she looked up to him.

"Hey," Johnny said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm here to untie you," he told her.

She looked at him with a surprised look.

"Thought your asshole of a boss didn't want you to untie me," she said.

"He's a lot of things but an asshole," Johnny defended the boss.

Aisha stared at him as he untied her. Once he did, the ropes fell to the floor and Aisha brought her hands to her lap and rubbed the rope marks on her wrists.

"Thank you," she said.

Johnny admirer her face as he spoke, "You are welcome."

**Thank you once again for reading! I hope your enjoying the story so far, please review and I'll be posting more chapters soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The boss opened his eyes slowly to the sound of Pierce's annoying yell.

"Boss!"

The boss sat up in his bed and looked to Shaundi who was sleeping next to him. He smiled to himself but his smile was interrupted by Pierce who was yelling up to him from downstairs in the penthouse.

The boss sighed to himself and stood up out of the bed and walked down the stairs to Pierce.

"Nice look," Pierce said as he looked to the boss who was just in his boxers.

The boss rubbed his eyes and sat down on the couch opposite Pierce.

"What d'you want Pierce?" he asked.

"Read this," Pierce said and slid a piece of paper across the table between them.

The boss yawned as he picked up the paper. Pierce yawned afterwards.

"Don't yawn man your making me yawn," Pierce said.

The boss yawned again.

"Stop talking about yawning cause your making me yawn again," the boss said.

Pierce yawned again. The boss picked up a book that was lying on the couch beside him and threw it at Pierce. Pierce laughed and put his hand up, notifying the boss that he'll stop.

The boss started to read the paper and his eyes widened.

"Great news eh boss," Pierce said smirking.

"50 thou, 50 thous," the boss was speechless.

"Yep," Pierce said. "The company are paying us 50 thousand dollars to do this programme with Shaundi."

The boss was overwhelmed and stood up from the couch in excitement.

"Say, where is Shaundi?" Pierce asked.

As soon as Pierce finished his question, Shaundi walked out of the boss's bedroom wearing the boss's t-shirt and her panties.

"Damn..." Pierce held his word.

Shaundi looked and noticed Pierce in the room and ran behind the bedroom door, hiding her panties.

"God damn it Pierce," she yelled.

Pierce sat on the couch laughing and the boss let out a laugh too.

"I haven't heard you laugh in a while," Johnny said as he walked in the room.

The boss looked towards Johnny and smiled at his comment.

"Wait, you and Shaundi didn't, you know..." Pierce said giving the boss a stunned look.

The boss laughed and shook his head looking down at the piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" Johnny asked, approaching the boss.

The boss handed Johnny the piece of paper and Johnny read it.

"Holy shit," Johnny said. "50 thousand dollars?"

The boss nodded and the excited look appeared back on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Shaundi asked walking back out of the bedroom, this time with trousers on.

"The company are paying us 50 thousand dollars to do the programme," Pierce informed her.

Shaundi took her hands and placed them over her mouth.

"50 thousand dollars?" she asked surprised.

"Yep," Johnny answered. "We're gonna be fucking rich if we keep at it."

"Yeah!" Pierce yelled with enthusiasm.

"Ok ok calm down guys," the boss said.

Just then, Aisha flung the doors open and walked into the room.

"Can you keep the noise down?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I see things aren't going well if she's still here," the boss said.

Johnny nodded and rolled his eyes to look at Aisha.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Johnny shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing you need to know about," the boss said. "Yet..."

Pierce laughed along with the boss. Aisha was annoyed with them for not telling her what they were talking about so she walked back into the room.

"Better go sort your girl out," the boss said.

"His girl?" Shaundi asked.

The boss smirked at Shaundi and mouthed the words... 'I'll tell you later.'

Shaundi nodded and the boss winked at her making her blush a little as Johnny walked into the room where Aisha stormed off into.

"Aisha?" he said.

Aisha looked to him and tilted her hips to one side.

"What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok," Johnny said.

"Why do you care so much for me?" she asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and looked to the floor. Aisha noticed that he didn't feel comfortable and she made her way towards him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Johnny looked to her and nodded.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'll uh, check up on you later."

As Johnny was approaching the door, Aisha called him back. Johnny stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Thank you for caring," she said. "Nobody ever cares for me and is this nice to me."

"It's no problem," he said.

"Johnny!" the boss yelled from in the room.

"I'll speak to you later," Johnny said to Aisha and made his way out of the room and to the boss.

The boss stood up from the couch and approached Johnny. He put his hand on Johnny's back, patting it.

"How'd it go man?" he asked.

"She thanked me or caring," Johnny told him.

The boss's face appeared surprised.

"Aye..." the boss held his word.

Pierce started paying attention and approached them.

"What you 'ayeing' about?" he asked.

"Aisha thanked Johnny for caring for her," the boss told Pierce.

"Get in there Johnny," Pierce said swinging his arm.

Johnny laughed and made his way to the kitchen where he saw Shaundi.

"Hey Shaundi," Johnny said. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm dropping out of the programme," he told her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I like Aisha and I don't want her to get the wrong idea," he replied.

"Oh I understand," Shaundi said.

"Aren't you surprised I like Aisha?" Johnny asked.

"Nope, I was when the boss told me," she answered.

Johnny frowned and stormed towards the boss.

"Are you going to tell the whole world about me liking Aisha?"

"No," the boss laughed.

"You nearly told her earlier," Johnny said.

"Well Johnny," the boss said. "You just told her yourself."

Johnny wondered what the boss was talking about until he noticed that he was looking behind him.

Johnny turned around to see Aisha standing there.

"Aw shit," Johnny said to himself.

"You like me?" Aisha asked.

Johnny didn't say anything. Aisha made her way towards Johnny.

"You like me?" she asked again.

Johnny nodded as a reply.

Aisha cupped his face with her hands and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"I like you too," she said. "But I need to get to know you better and I think you need to know me better too."

"So it's a date," the boss butted in as he leaned on Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny moved over to the side letting the boss fall on the floor.

"Ouch," he said as he rubbed his elbow.

Pierce burst out laughing and Shaundi giggled to herself. Johnny laughed too along with Aisha.

"Ok," Aisha said, stopping herself from laughing. "So it's a date."

Johnny stopped laughing and his face brightened.

"It's a date?" Johnny asked.

Aisha nodded and walked past Johnny and towards the elevator doors, swinging her hips.

"Where do you think your going?" the boss asked while getting up from the floor.

"I have a date at seven, I need a new outfit," Aisha told him.

"Well in that case, you," the boss pointed at a saint. "Keep an eye on her."

The saint nodded and made her way to Aisha. They both left down the elevator as Shaundi walked up to the boss.

"Gat dropped out of the programme," she told him.

"What?" he asked. "He can't do that, what about the money?"

Shaundi shrugged her shoulders.

"Johnny," the boss said and turned to him. "You can't drop out."

"Why not?" Johnny asked.

"We need the money," the boss told him.

"They won't pay you any less," Johnny said.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"I don't," Johnny said, making his way over to the couch.

The boss followed him.

"So what if they do?" he asked.

"Your the boss," Johnny reminded him. "You'll think of something."

The boss thought for a minute and then got himself frustrated. Shaundi saw this and then made her way towards him. She put her hand gently on his shoulder and calmed him down.

"Don't frustrate yourself," she told him.

The boss nodded and pecked her lips. As he was about to walk off, Shaundi stopped him and pushed him back in front of her.

"I want a better kiss than that," she told him.

The boss smirked and kissed her more intensely. Shaundi enjoyed the kiss and wrapped her arms around the boss's neck as he parted his lips and shared an intense make out.

"Wow..." Pierce said as he watched them.

They parted and stared at Pierce.

"What?" Pierce asked them.

**Thank you for reading, sorry this chapter isn't as long and as exciting as the rest, but my new chapters will be! Please review and I hope you enjoyed the update! **


	7. Chapter 7

Shaundi returned to the saints penthouse after she bought a new outfit for her programme.

She waited in the elevator and on her way up, she noticed music blasting.

"A party, again?" she asked herself, rolling her eyes.

Once the elevator doors opened, Shaundi saw saints and ho's everywhere!

"Not again," Shaundi said as she looked around for the boss.

She finally found the boss who was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking a beer. She made her way towards him and snatched the beer from his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shaundi yelled over the music.

"What?!" the boss yelled back, not hearing a word she was saying.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?!" Shaundi yelled again, this time with pauses between each word.

The boss laughed and reached out for his beer that Shaundi held in her hand. She quickly moved her arm back and put her

hand on the boss's chest to stop him.

"Come on Shaundi," the boss said and reached out for his beer again.

Shaundi pushed him back and moved her arm back further.

"You shouldn't drink, especially right now," Shaundi told him.

"Why the fuck not?" he asked.

"Because," Shaundi started to explain. "If anything bad happens, we won't be able to handle it on our own and tonight is the first episode of my programme."

The boss wasn't even listening. His eyes where else where until Shaundi grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks and brought it to hers.

"Are you even listening to me?!" she yelled.

The boss didn't say anything.

"Ugh," Shaundi said moodily as she pushed his face away from hers.

She turned around with her back to the boss and walked off.

"Shaundi wait," the boss said.

Shaundi stopped and turned to face him with he hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry," the boss said as he walked towards her.

Shaundi eyed him up and down and analysed his face.

"Your drunk," she said.

"No I'm not," the boss answered.

"Don't lie to me," she told him. "I can see it on your face, your eyes tell me that your drunk and lying."

The boss thought on what to say and Shaundi pushed him away from her and stormed off.

"Shaundi!" the boss yelled.

"Things aren't going too good with you and Shaundi eh boss?" Pierce asked as he made his way towards him, nearly falling over.

The boss looked over to Pierce who was having trouble walking.

"You pissed?" the boss asked.

Pierce gave the boss a look and laughed a little.

"Look at me!" Pierce yelled. "Of course I'm pissed."

The boss rolled his eyes and difficultly made his way through the dancing saints and ho's and flopped himself on the couch. Pierce followed and sat down next to him.

"What's up boss?" he asked.

"Shaundi," the boss told him.

"Yeah I saw," Pierce said. "Why she being like that?"

"Who can blame her?" the boss asked. "It's her first episode of the programme today and she hasn't got a date because Gat's dropped out and you and I are pissed."

Pierce thought for a few seconds, then an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't Shaundi date someone other than us," he suggested.

The boss looked to Pierce with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

"She's Shaundi, the hot Shaundi and not the drugged up hippie anymore," Pierce told him.

The boss stared at Pierce and gave him an imitating look.

"No offence to you or her," Pierce said quickly as he held his hands up in surrender.

"So?" the boss signalled Pierce to carry on with what he was saying.

"So anyone would wanna date her right? Why don't we find someone that is desperate to date her?" Pierce suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" the boss asked. "None of us can even drive since we're both drunk."

Pierce looked at the boss with an eyebrow raised.

"Since when are you listening to the law?" he asked.

The boss thought for a minute, then spoke.

"Your right. Let's go," the boss agreed as he stood up from the couch, along with Pierce.

Once they made their way through the crowd, tripping over their own feet at times, and out of the penthouse, they both got into the boss's car and the boss sped off with a screech.

While they were on their journey, searching for people who wanted to date Shaundi, Pierce flicked through the radio.

"We need some drunken drive by music," Pierce announced.

The boss laughed and Pierce finally found a good station.

"Yeaaaaaah," Pierce shouted. "This is my jam! Do you know this song boss?"

Someone like you by Adele started playing and the boss laughed at Pierce who was pretending to play a fake piano in mid air.

"Come on boss," Pierce said. "Sing with me!"

The boss laughed again and carried on driving.

"I heard that your, settled down that you, find a girl and your, married now..." Pierce sang, nudging the boss arm to sing.

The boss gave in and started singing with Pierce.

"Never mind I'll find, someone like youuuu..." The boss and Pierce sang. "I wish nothing but the best, for you two don't forget me..."

After the song finished Pierce started tearing up. The boss noticed and started laughing.

"Thanks," Pierce said sarcastically. "I tear up and you laugh."

"Why you tearing up for man?" the boss asked.

"The song got me emotional, gosh haven't you ever gotten emotional over a beautiful song?" Pierce asked.

The boss laughed hard and shook his head. Pierce held his hand up towards the boss to notify him that he isn't talking to him anymore.

"Poor baba," the boss said and laughed again.

"I'm not talking to you," Pierce said, still holding his hand up.

"But you just did," the boss made Pierce realise.

"Uh, well um... whatever," Pierce said and sat with his arms crossed.

The boss found himself amusing and carried on driving, nearly running residents over as he couldn't make out the road properly.

Just then, Pierce sat up straight in the passenger seat and saw a guy walking in the street with an 'I love Shaundi' t-shirt. He tapped the boss's arm and told him to stop driving. The boss took his word and parked up on the pavement, knocking a lamppost down.

"Gheez boss!" Pierce yelled.

"Hey I don't see you trying to drive while being pissed," the boss defended himself. "Why did you want me to stop? You found anything?"

"Not anything, but someone," Pierce said and pointed to the guy in the street.

The boss noticed the guy's t-shirt and was dying to laugh. Pierce looked at the boss with a disgusted look.

"Don't be so mean," he said and slapped the boss's arm.

"You hit like a bitch," the boss told him.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it's not much I've had a busy day today, I promise I'll update a better chapter tomorrow but I hope you still enjoyed reading and please review! Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Pierce rolled his eyes at the boss's rude comment and opened the car door.

"You come?" he asked and looked back to the boss.

The boss shook his head.

"Nah, you go ahead," he told him.

Pierce took his word and stood out of the car, making his way towards the guy with the 'I love Shaundi" t-shirt on.

"Hey aren't you Pierce? From the saints?!" the guy fanned as he noticed Pierce approaching him.

Pierce nodded and punched the guy in the face, making him unconscious and then threw him over his shoulder and made his way back to the boss's car.

"Ouch," the boss said as Pierce shoved the guy in the back of the car.

"Don't worry, he didn't feel it," Pierce said as he opened the car door and sat back in the passenger seat.

"Just because your drunk and didn't feel it, doesn't mean that poor bastard didn't," the boss laughed and drove off, making his way back to the penthouse while running over a few people on the way.

Once they reached the HQ, Pierce and the boss both got out of the car. The boss made his way up to the penthouse as Pierce carried the guy behind him. When they walked inside the party, Pierce and the boss made their way over to the couch, flopping the guy on it.

"Saints," the boss announced.

The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing, drinking and partying to listen to their leader.

"The party cannot continue I'm afraid," the boss told them.

The saints moaned and begged to stay but the boss sent them out as him and Pierce needed to have a talk with the fanboy.

Once the saints and ho's left, Pierce shook the guy's arm to wake him up. The guy slowly opened his eyes to see Pierce.

"Oh my god!" the guy yelled and sat up quickly, head-butting Pierce.

Pierce stood up properly and put his hand on his forehead, soothing it. The boss sat on the opposite couch laughing.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" Pierce asked.

"Nope," the boss answered. "I think it's hilarious!"

Pierce put his middle finger up to the boss and turned to face the fanboy.

"Am I in the saints penthouse?!" the guy asked getting excited.

Pierce rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes."

"Is Shaundi here?" he asked.

Pierce smirked and looked towards the boss.

"Looks like you have a competition eh boss?"

The boss looked up to Pierce from his phone and chuckled.

"Of course not," he answered.

Pierce nodded sarcastically and smirked, knowing that there may be trouble between the boss and the fanboy.

"So is she here?" the guy asked again.

"Chill man, I text her and she's on her way," the boss told him.

The guy smacked a smile on his face and pointed to his top.

"I love her so much!" he yelled in excitement.

The boss stood up and made his way towards him.

"How would you like to date her my friend?" he asked.

The guy jumped up from the couch and couldn't keep himself still.

"Oh my god really?!"

"Really," the boss answered.

"Pft..." Pierce said.

The boss turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You called him your friend, ha not for long pal," Pierce laughed and slapped the fanboy's back.

The boss didn't say anything as he didn't know for sure what would happen in the future between them.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Shaundi made her way towards the three.

"This better be fucking important," she said firmly as she was still angry with the boss.

The boss didn't answer, he backed away and Pierce stood in-between them as he noticed the boss didn't want to argue with her.

"Here's uh..." Pierce didn't know the guy's name. "Him."

He pointed to the guy who was hyperventilating.

"Who is he?" Shaundi asked.

"He's your date for tonight's episode," Pierce told her.

"My date?" she asked giving Pierce a look.

"I know it's bad, but he seems like a cool guy once you get to know him," Pierce said as they both looked to the guy who looked like he was about to pass out.

Shaundi looked back to Pierce with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"No not really," Pierce answered.

Shaundi rolled her eyes and was about to walk off until Pierce stopped her.

"Shaundi wait," he said.

"What?" she asked moodily.

"I know he's not the best of guys but the boss and I made the effort to find him and bring him here, the least you could do is deal with it, you don't even have to thank us," Pierce told her.

"Thank you? If you didn't get drunk then you wouldn't have to go out and make the effort to find him now would you?" Shaundi contradicted him.

"There's nothing you can do about it now," Pierce defended himself. "We're drunk, he's the only one that's available, we haven't got enough time to find someone else as your first episode is about to start in 20 minutes."

Shaundi looked at the time on her new watch and rolled her eyes, sighing with annoy-meant as she stormed off.

"Does this mean I'm dating her still?" the guy asked.

"Meet me at the new restaurant in town," Shaundi told him and walked off.

The guy started jumping about, screaming like a woman... "Shaundi just talked to me! Shaundi just talked to me!"

The boss sighed and sat down on the couch, Pierce sat down beside him.

"You alright boss?" he asked.

The boss didn't answer as he didn't want Pierce to know that he was hurt by Shaundi being mad at him, little did he know that Pierce could read him like a book.

"I know your upset over Shaundi," Pierce told him.

"You do?" the boss asked.

Pierce nodded as he put his hand on the boss's shoulder.

"She can't stay mad at you forever over this, besides she has a date now so she shouldn't be a bitch about it," he said and the boss pushed Pierce's hand off his shoulder and stood up.

"That's not the point," he said firmly and walked off to his room, leaving Pierce and the fanboy.

Pierce sighed and looked up to the guy who was still jumping around.

"Can you sit?" Pierce asked.

"Not when I'm this excited!" he yelled with his fists in the air.

"Ugh," Pierce sighed.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry it's not much, Ive had a long day but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be posting more soon and they will be longer I promise. **


	9. Chapter 9

The boss sat at the end of his bed with his head resting on his closed fists, thinking about his relationship with Shaundi and his friendship with Gat.

"It's all going down the wrong road for me," he said to himself.

As soon as he finished his sentence, he felt his phone vibrate by the side of him. He looked down at it, seeing that it was a text from Pierce.

'Boss you've been up there for hours, come downstairs and chill.'

After the boss read the message, he looked back up to the wall he was staring at before Pierce text him. He sighed to himself and lied back on his bed, rolling over on his side to face the window and closed his eyes.

Pierce sat downstairs in the penthouse, watching the guy fan about going on a date with Shaundi for her programme.

"Dude you've been hyping about for two whole hours, can you just sit down?" Pierce asked, gesturing his arm to the couch.

Just then, Johnny walked in from the elevator and made his way over to Pierce and the fanboy.

"Who the fuck is this weirdo?" he asked.

"Shaundi's date," Pierce informed Gat.

Johnny started laughing and sat down beside Pierce.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What happened to you and the boss being her date?" he asked.

"We're drunk and can't appear on national television looking like the complete piss heads that we are," Pierce told him.

"Oh right," Johnny said. "Was Shaundi pissed?"

"No, she never drank," Pierce answered.

"No I meant was she pissed at you and the boss fucktard," Johnny laughed.

Pierce rolled his eyes as he was getting used to the rude comments Johnny and sometimes the boss gave him.

"Of course she was," Pierce said. "She was more mad at the boss than me though."

"I would have guessed," Johnny said. "Say, where is the boss?"

"He's upstairs in his room being depressed," Pierce replied.

Johnny stood up from the couch and made his way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Pierce asked.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Johnny asked, making Pierce look dumb.

The fanboy noticed Johnny making his way up the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you," he informed Gat.

Johnny stopped half way up the stairs and turned his head towards the guy.

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what and what not to do?" Johnny asked intimidatingly.

"I've heard all about the boss, and of course did a little research about him. He's not the best person to be bothering when he's pissed off," the guy said.

A surprised look came across Johnny's face.

"I'm impressed," he said. "Have you did any research about me?"

"Indeed I did," the guy answered.

"Yeah, what did it say?" Johnny asked.

"It said to never stop you from doing what you want to do," the guy answered.

"You should follow your research," Johnny said firmly and carried on walking up the stairs.

Pierce looked towards the fanboy who felt ashamed to have gotten on Johnny's bad side.

"Don't worry about him," Pierce said. "He's being an asshole, the boss has his moments like that too."

Johnny slowly opened the boss's door and entered the room to see the boss facing the window.

"Boss, are you awake?" Johnny whispered.

The boss opened his eyes and sat up. He turned to face Johnny and gave him the "what do you want?" look.

"Oh uh, I was just checking if you were alright," Johnny said.

"I'm alright," the boss told him. "Now leave me alone, and tell Pierce to stop texting me."

The boss lied back down and faced the window once again. Johnny backed away slowly and closed the door quietly. As he made his way down the stairs, he saw Pierce and the fanboy playing chess.

"Seriously Pierce?" Johnny asked. "Chess?"

"Why not?" Pierce asked. "It's a brilliant game, you should try it sometime."

Johnny laughed.

"Fuck no," he said and made his way to the couch.

Johnny picked up a magazine and read it as he heard the clicking of the check board and Pierce saying his every move.

"Right, that one there and this one will go there. Oh wait, this one can go there so he can't go here, uh huh, that shit is right."

"Pierce!" Johnny yelled. "Do you mind?"

The fanboy moved his checker and won Pierce for the second time.

"What?!" Pierce said, stunned. "Fuck man, you must be some weird tech nerd geek thing."

"Actually I am very good with computers," the guy said.

Johnny looked up from his magazine and started to take more notice.

"Your good with computers?" Johnny asked.

The fanboy nodded and an idea popped into Johnny's head.

"What are you thinking Gat?" Pierce asked, noticing the excitement.

"Remember that time when the police hacked into our cars to find out out every move?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Pierce answered.

"And we were wondering how because we thought it'd be a great skill to have and use," Johnny reminded Pierce.

Pierce nodded.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

"How good are you with computers kid?" Johnny asked.

"Very good, I can figure out how the police hacked your cars in seconds," the fanboy informed them.

"Welcome to the saints," Johnny said.

"To the-the, t-to the..." the fanboy fell off his chair and passed out.

Johnny looked at Pierce and Pierce shrugged his shoulders. Gat walked over to the passed out fanboy and picked him up, putting him on the couch.

"Wait a minute," Pierce said. "Won't the boss be pissed for inviting this kid into the saints without his permission?"

Johnny turned to face Pierce and chuckled.

"He will," Johnny said. "But if he has anything bad to say to me, I'll just remind him how useless he was when he first joined the saints and had to follow MY orders, I'll make him feel how he's making us feel."

Pierce was impressed by Johnny's attitude. Just then, the fanboy woke up.

"Ugh," he said and placed his hand on his forehead.

Johnny knelt down in front of him and gestured his arm out towards him, offering a hand shake.

"So, are you in?"

The fanboy smiled with joy and shook Johnny's hand.

"Do you have a name son?" Pierce asked.

"My name is Matt, Matt Miller," he told them.

Shaundi waited at the new restaurant in town for Matt to arrive for their date. She looked at the time on her watch and rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell is he?"

Just then, vans came driving down the road towards the new restaurant and parked in front of Shaundi. The men jumped out of the car and held their cameras.

"We're ready to shoot for Who Wants To Date Shaundi," one of the crew members told her.

"Just a minute," Shaundi said and walked to a clear area.

She took out her phone from her pocket and dialled in Pierce's number. Pierce answered the phone.

"Pierce where the fuck..." Shaundi didn't finish as she saw the fanboy running down the street towards her.

"Shaundi?" Pierce asked.

Shaundi ignored him and hung up as the fanboy stopped in front of her, trying to catch his breath.

"Am I, am I late?" he asked panting.

Shaundi gave him a dull look and rolled her eyes.

"Just a little bit," she said as she walked towards the camera men.

"We need to start shooting now," one of the crew members told her.

"That's not a problem, I now have everything I need," she said.

**Back at the penthouse...**

Pierce sat on the couch, flicking through channels on the 70 inch high definition flat screen. Gat was in the kitchen getting a beer for himself and Pierce as they waited for Shaundi's programme to start.

"Do you think the boss would want a beer?" Johnny asked.

"To be honest, fuck no," Pierce replied. "I don't even think he wants to watch Shaundi's first episode."

"Touchy," Johnny said as he walked into the room and handed Pierce his beer.

Johnny then sat down on the couch, with his feet up on the table as he opened his beer and took a few gulps.

"The boss is taking this argument with Shaundi pretty hard," Pierce said.

"That's his problem," Gat told him. "Our problem is that Shaundi's show is on now and your on the wrong fucking channel!"

"Shit," Pierce said and turned it on to Shaundi's show.

Johnny and Pierce both sit back tight and watched the reality show.

**On air...**

Shaundi and the fanboy both sit at a dinning table in the new restaurant.

"So," Shaundi said, starting the conversation. "What's your name?"

"I am Matt Miller," he told her.

"So tell me about yourself Matt," she said.

"Well, I am 5 foot and 7 inches, I am a big fan of the saints and lets not forget, computers..."

As Matt blabbered on about his personal information, the boss lied on his side listening to the television that he could hear from downstairs.

"Why do you think he's so depressed about this?" Pierce asked.

"Who knows," Johnny answered as he shrugged his shoulders and took another gulp of his beer.

"What's this between you and the boss then?" Pierce asked.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I can sense that your not so keen to help your best friend out," Pierce told him.

"What are you now, a witch?" Johnny asked laughing. "Can you tell me my future and fortune?"

"Yes," Pierce said with an annoyed tone. "I can sense that you will have no future unless you stop fooling around and tell me what's going on."

Johnny stopped laughing as he knew he had to come clear with Pierce.

"Ok fine," he said as he put his feet down from the table and sat up properly on the couch. "Becoming the leader of the saints have changed the boss completely. He used to be cool you know, he'd have some fun and he'd not worry about anything. He use to take me seriously and actually respected me, the next thing I know is that he wakes up from a coma, becomes leader and doesn't give a shit about me or any of us. He just cares about the money and power."

Pierce was interested in Gat's detailed information until he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the boss standing there, staring at Johnny.

"Well shit," Pierce said to himself.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, please review and I'll be posting more chapters soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Is that what you think Johnny?" the boss asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and took another gulp of his beer.

"Is that, what you think Johnny?" the boss asked again, more firmly.

"No," Johnny answered. "I don't think it, I know it."

The boss nodded slightly and made his way towards Johnny. Gat rolled his eyes and stood up so he was face to face with the boss.

"Got anything to say about it?" he asked.

Pierce could tell by the boss's face that his patience and anger were about to rage, but he didn't dare step into an argument with the boss and Johnny.

"Well, have you? Or are you too much of a puss..." Johnny didn't finish his sentence as the boss punched him in the face, making Gat spit out blood.

Johnny chuckled and wiped his mouth.

"Is that all you got?" he asked.

"Sit down Johnny," the boss ordered.

"Hell no," Johnny answered.

"Johnny please just listen to the boss," Pierce said as he was scared of what the boss would do.

"Why should I? I mean I was once higher than he was, I was once the boss of him and I also was once his friend!" Johnny yelled at them.

The boss thought about what Johnny said and backed away from him, making his way towards Pierce and sitting down on the couch opposite Johnny. The boss gestured his arm out to the couch Gat was standing in front of.

"Sit," he told him.

Johnny didn't answer and surprisingly sat down.

"Listen," the boss started.

"Don't give me any of this bullshit," Johnny told him, putting his hand up in front of his own face.

"Quiet Johnny," Pierce said as he saw the boss was getting a little frustrated.

Johnny gave Pierce a look and sat in silence. The boss continued.

"I know I've been a dick lately..." the boss was cut off by Johnny.

"Lately? Ha," Johnny laughed sarcastically.

"Let me finish," the boss said with a sigh of annoy-ment.

Johnny was silent again and signalled the boss to carry on.

"I've been having trouble with Shaundi which has hurt me a lot actually," the boss admitted.

"Why?" Pierce asked. "I wouldn't expect you to feel like how you have over this one argument."

The boss shrugged his shoulders and Gat saw on the boss's face that he was emotionally hurt.

"Boss," Johnny said.

The boss looked up to Johnny as an answer.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry I yelled at you just now," he apologised.

"It's fine," the boss accepted. "I deserved it."

Johnny didn't answer as he knew that the boss deserved it. Then again, the boss deserved a lot of things but not to be hurt by the love he never even expected.

Johnny stood up from the couch and made his way over to the boss and sat down next to him, putting his arm around him to comfort him.

"What happened with you and Shaundi anyway?" he asked.

The boss took a moment before speaking.

"I got pissed while Shaundi was getting ready for the first episode of her programme, she was angry and yelled at me so Pierce and I went out to find that kid with the weird hair and..." the boss didn't finish as Johnny butted in.

"Oh you mean Matt?" he asked.

"How d'you know his name?" the boss asked.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you boss," Pierce said. "Matt is now in the saints."

The boss's face dropped and he gave Pierce an angry look. Pierce gulped and held his hands up in surrender.

"Bad timing Pierce," Johnny said as he rolled his eyes.

*On air...*

The interviewer made his way with his cameramen over to Shaundi who had just finished her date with Matt.

"So tell me Shaundi," the interviewer said as he held the microphone towards her. "How was the date with the young Matt Miller?"

Shaundi smiled towards the camera as she spoke, "It was great!"

"Will you ever date Matt Miller again?" the interviewer asked.

"Probably not," Shaundi answered.

"And whys that?" he asked.

"We had a lot of differences and he's not my type," Shaundi admitted.

"Very well, what is your type then Shaundi?" he asked, holding the microphone even closer to her.

"My type? Well it's not a geek behind a computer that's for sure," she answered.

*Back at the penthouse...*

"And that's why we need him," Johnny told the boss.

"I'm not getting your point," the boss said.

Johnny sighed as he paced back and forth in front of the boss, thinking of an easier way to explain.

"Matt is good with computers," Pierce told him.

"So?" the boss asked.

"So we can make a difference to the saints," Johnny told him. "We recruited him so we can gain a new skill."

"And the skill is?" the boss asked, confused.

Johnny stopped pacing and placed his hand on his forehead as Pierce shook his head slowly.

"What?" the boss asked.

"Were you born stupid?" Johnny asked.

The boss have Gat a "haha very funny" look as Pierce stood up from the couch, making his way towards the kitchen.

"Anyone want a beer?" he asked.

"I'll have one," Johnny answered.

The boss sat in silence, not wanting to drink because he knew Shaundi would be disappointed as she's already shouted at him for drinking once earlier on that day.

As Pierce grabbed two bottles from the cooler, he realised that the boss didn't answer.

"Hey boss, you having one?" he asked.

"Nah," the boss answered.

Johnny looked surprised at the boss.

"So being with Shaundi has made you a changed man?" Johnny laughed at his joke that the boss nor Pierce understood.

As Johnny laughed to himself, Pierce walked back towards the two. He sat down next to the boss and rolled his eyes at the sight of Johnny laughing to his obvious insulting joke.

"Woo, I am too funny," Johnny said to himself as he sat down on the couch opposite the boss and Pierce.

Pierce slid Johnny's beer across the glass table in the middle of the room between the two couches. Johnny quickly put his hand out to stop it and looked up to the boss.

"You sure you don't want a beer?" he asked.

The boss nodded slightly and rested his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes and drifting off into deep thoughts.

Just that moment, the elevator doors opened and in walked Matt and Shaundi.

"What the actual fuck?" Shaundi asked as she stormed towards the three.

Pierce didn't take in any notice and carried on watching the television, Gat took a gulp of his beer and the boss still rested his head in silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she yelled.

"What is it Shaundi?" Johnny sighed.

"Why the fuck have you joined Matt into the saints?" she asked un-patiently.

"I've already explained why many times today," Johnny told her.

"Explain to me now," she ordered.

Johnny rolled his eyes and met the television screen once again. Shaundi was furious at their ignorance and made her way towards the boss who was still lost in his thoughts.

Shaundi grabbed his arm and pulled him off the couch and up, standing face to face with her.

"Are you purposely ignoring me?!" she asked furiously.

"What? No," the boss answered. "I was like half asleep."

"Whatever," Shaundi said as she stormed off past him, barging his arm.

The boss knew Shaundi was still mad at him but didn't want to risk trying to make everything better just in case he made her hate him even more.

"You should go and speak to her," Pierce suggested.

The boss slouched back down on the couch and threw his arms over his face. Johnny and Pierce could tell the boss was stressed out as he had his hands full for the past few days.

"Want me to go and talk to her?" Johnny asked.

"No it's fine," the boss mumbled underneath his arms.

"Honestly boss, you need to go and sort her out, she seems just as stressed as you are," Pierce said.

The boss thought for a minute and then stood up from the couch.

"I'll be back in a bit," he told them as he made his way towards the stairs and up into his bedroom.

When he opened the door, he peeked his head around to see Shaundi laying down on his bed facing the window. The boss then walked fully into the room, closing the door quietly behind himself.

"What do you want?" she asked moodily.

"I want to talk to you," the boss answered as he made his way towards her.

Shaundi sat up on the bed and faced the boss.

"I've been thinking about what I did a lot today and I know it was wrong, it was very stupid of me to have drank when I knew it was the first episode of your show today," the boss apologised. "I know you may not want my apology, but I want your forgiveness."

Shaundi thought for a moment and then spoke.

"What you did, was rude and very disrespectful to me," she told him.

The boss looked down to the floor in shame and sat down on his bed, next to Shaundi.

"Look," he said as he took her hand in his. "I understand that your pissed at me and what I did was wrong, but you need to forgive me."

"Why do I need to?" she asked.

"Because I feel depressed and I'm stressed out, if anything happens to the penthouse like the other day with them ho's, I'm not gonna be able to perform at my best and focus with you on my mind," he explained.

Shaundi stared with an emotion of anger as the boss spoke...

**Thank you for reading my tenth chapter, I'm really sorry I took so long, I've been so busy but I'll try and post more! Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
